


Rough(ish) Sex

by Haywire



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2861774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/pseuds/Haywire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura tries, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough(ish) Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDukeofAvon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDukeofAvon/gifts).



“Do you want me to get rough?” breathed Laura, punctuated with a little bite to Carmilla’s ear.

“Yes, please,” came the reply, pulling her lips from her girlfriend’s collarbone.

Reaching up, Laura slid her fingers in between the curls of Carmilla’s hair and gently tugged.

“You like that?” she whispered, tugging ever so slightly again.

“Um.”

Laura’s free hand then bent down and lightly tapped Carmilla’s bare behind.

“Some… someone’s been _naughty._ ”

“Maybe we can skip the rough stuff, yeah?” Carmilla said, resuming kissing her collarbone instead.

“Oh thank god, that’s so hard to do!” said a very relieved Laura.


End file.
